Electronic display surfaces are used to convey information in an increasing number of applications and environments. In addition to the ubiquitous computer monitor, electronic displays appear in such devices as personal data assistants, communication and navigation devices, electronic paper, electronic books and magazines, table tops, seat backs, and numerous other forms of display devices.
In particular, electronic paper (sometimes called electric paper or “e-paper”) has begun to replace legacy paper as an information source. It has many of the attributes of paper, including being writable, reflective and stable. Electronic paper can advantageously be configured in relatively thin, flexible sheets, allowing it to be stacked, handled, and stored much like conventional paper.
Electronic displays may also suffer from some of the same drawbacks as conventional devices. For example, as with conventional paper, books, signs and the like, overlapping portions of electronic displays may cause some of the available information to be obscured from view. Also, one of the recognized advantages of modern electronic display media such as e-paper, that of ease of updating displayed information, may be lost due to overlapping displays which prevent a user from appreciating that displayed information has been updated.